Twisted
by Onle Dowals
Summary: Sora has been abused by her mother in law for three years now and Yuri has done nothing to actually stop this madness. After several events take place Leon Oswald bumps into her while she's in a tight spot. At first he is not sure to help her. Is she lying or is it true? Or is her mother in law really the one to believe? Lies and truth gets mixed up and things get ... well, Twisted
1. Chapter 1

She got her makeup done and bought a brand new dress for this occasion . Her mother-in-law was going to have some special event . Being the president of Destiny Food Inc. She was a busy woman receiving all these awards and so forth. Sora sighed as she got into the car. Yuri complimented her .

"You look beautiful! My mother will approve."

Sora slammed the car door. She didn't want to hear any of that garbage. She scoffed at him.

"Sora, please I made one mistake . i was drunk. i admit it . I was drunk, but I didn't know."

Sora knew that Yuri cheated on her never the less. They arrived at the hotel where this ''event'' was to be held.

They took their seats and Cinthia Killian came out into the spotlight.

"Thank you all for coming and celebrating with me ! All of you have supported me and all of you should be receiving this award not me. I want to thank my son Yuri Killian as President and my daughter Juri also!" The spotlight shifted over and unto Sora.

"And to...Ahem." Ms. Cinthia waved to the man controlling the lights next to her to -"Pass,pass!" She tried to whisper ,but it was obvious that Sora the daughter-in-law was not to be thanked. The light manager switched the light off , and Sora scoffed. She knew not matter what her mother-in-law would never like her. It all began on her wedding day.

_Flash back..._

_Sora was dressed beautifully in her wedding dress. A sweetheart neckline and the back cut down mid way. She was stunning. The bride sat there waiting and smiling. Her soon to be mother in law walked in with her traditional kimono (Just to seem to fit in.)_

_"Are you happy now?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"You are marrying the best man in all of America for yourself, my son. Are you happy about taking my son away from me? Snake, I will find a way to get rid of you..." Yuri walked in with his tuxedo._

_"Mother, doesn't she look beautiful?"_

_"She's so georgeous! You two are the best looking couple in America!" On and on went those lies. Sora sat there and plastered a small smile on her face and stared back at Cinthia._

End of Flashback.

Sora gave a mocking laugh to herself._ How could I have fallen into this mess?_ Sora was an adult . She thought she'd be okay and tho;ught it wouldn't be bad. She was 25 after all. The Japanese girl leaned against the wall drinking her glass of champagne.

Cinthia was talking with a follow worker and and daughter,when she saw Sora leaning againstg the wall drinking.

"Excuse me." The blonde haired woman hastily approached Sora and the insults began.

"What are you doing drinking so much?!"

"This is my first glass. The same glass during your speech."

"Look at you ! You spent my money and this is all you could do?! "

"I'll be leaving now. Thank you and congrulations." She choked out in a small voice. She wanted to spit out the same poison but knew it only would get worse.

Juri Killian made her way over to Her mother.

"Where's sister-in-law going?"

"Home where else?"

"I know you don't like her , but pleas-"

Before Juri could finish her mother was already talking to some guest and bragging on Yuri.

Sora stared at the bathroom mirrorand unlatched the dress from her neck. She peeked at the bandage covering a large cut.

_Flashback_

_"You know my mother ! All you do is aggitate her!" Yuri screamed in a half drunken half sober rage._

_"Do you know how I feel?!" Sora choked out . No tears came , because of the fact that she knew she was right._

_"You dare argue with me?!" The blonde grabbed a wine glass and threw it at the wall . Glass broke at the contact and so did Sora's skin. Cinthia playing the good mother._

_"Don't be mad it's okay. People make mistakes!" Together mother and son walked out of the room. The blonde woman looked back at Sora with snake-like eyes._

_End of flash_.

Tears collected, but she didn't let them , she got back to her senses and changed to her other clothes.

SxL

Twisted

The purple haired Japanese girl was riding in a taxi to her aunt and uncle's house. After paying the driver she stood there staring at the quaint small house. Compared to her in-laws this was nothing.

"Sora?!"

She twirled around and saw her uncle.

"Dad, I'm home."

"You should ahve called first. Come, let's go inside you must be freezing!" Her uncle( whom she called dad after her parents death) tore her hands away from her sides into his to warm the. Again tears were present , but she she held them back._ The pain needs to be concealed. I have no worries , nor fear. When I am here , ther is no suffering._ SHe reminded herself of those words every time she visited her close relatives.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" Her aunt alled from the kitchen.

"Can I not visit my family?" She teased.

"Of course. Sit down!" She softly smiled at her aunt's care as she pulled her a chair. _The warmth feels good. For so long I've sat in ice water._ The Japanese girl had a long verbal exchange between the two older adults.

"How's your mother-in-law?" curiously her uncle questioned.

"She's,"_ Remember no worries, fear,or suffering._ She chanted to herself." Doing great. She received an award tonight. I have just left the party."

"Where's son-in-law Yuri?"

_He's probably drunking and hitting on another woman._

"Oh... He's the president so he's with his mother." HSe tried to end the subject as quickly as possible." So...How is everything here?"

"Great...Um... Sora, it's getting late. Should I drive you to your house?"

"Why not?" She faked a grin. Her grin came on so naturally her uncle couldn't see past it. Her feelings and emotions were now easy to conceal. Her poker face was also managed and fake smiles , laughs, cheeriness were all now easy to fake.

Twisted

Twisted

Twisted

He pulled up the the front of a condo.

"Thanks, Dad." SHe hopped out of the tiny car and said her goodbyes to aunt and uncle. Making her way into the house with a bag of home-made noodles her mother-in-law appeared.

"You still come back. You have a lot of nerve ,girl." Cinthia came a grabbed Sora's bag a tossed all the noodles out . Grabbing her soft purple hair with much force, brought Sora to the ground. She began to beat her back with her hand .

"You sick snake!" Sora was yelping in pain and agony. No matter how many times this happens the pain still is unbearable. Three years of this she was done. Yuri came down and stopped his mother.

"Mom! Stop! What is going on?!''

"This snake !" The blonde woman sputtered out some curse words ."She dares come back, after I told her to leave!" Spitting out more lies, Yuri broke through.

"Enough! Go to your room, mom." She stomped into her room.

''Are you all right?" Grabbing her arm, She suddenly pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"What?"

"I said'Don't touch me!' " She pushed him away. "I can't live like this! You never do anything about this! No matter what, you and your mother both torture me!"

"This woman! Is it really that bad?! I stand up for and you live here in this huge house! You give me this crap?" He threw her family's homemade noodles across the room.

"Let's divorce." She mumbled the words.

"Huh?! FIne Let's get a divorce!" He walked off .

Tears swelled in her eyes._ Sora when were you so helpless and weak?_ The rarely seen tears spilled at last.

Twisted

Twisted

Twisted

A/N: Ever watched Hundred Year's Inheritence (aka Hundred year's legacy)? I based it off of that. I may change a couple of things. I thought it was interesting. leave comments or reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**This story maybe different than the actually series. Disclaimer :I don't own Kaliedo Star or Hundred Years Inheritance! This just for entertainment.**

* * *

She sat there in her bedroom with a yellow manila envelope. Inside were evidence of Yuri's drunkened self and some woman and her divorce papers. Sighing she pondered on how life had turned to this.

Just three years ago , she fell in love with Yuri. Now everything is worse than she ever imagined. Blindly she fell down a pit that had a nasty exit. Divorce. Sora shivered at the thought. She being the bright person she was never thought she would fumble upon divorce papers.

She snatched up her coat and leather purse to pay mother in law a visit.

T

T

T

Miss Cynthia was read today's newspapers in her office at Destiny Foods Inc. when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

A familiar "wench" (so she called her) appeared .

"What is it you want now?"

Cynthia stood up and plopped down on her luxury leather chair with rhinestones. The Director gestured to a sofa and Sora lightly sat herself down, throwing her manila envelope on the redwood coffee table.

"What's that?" Grabbing it, she gasped at the pictures. "Why you-" She closed her mouth. "Fine leave this here I'll call Yuri."

"I am through with you and your family. No longer will I be treated unfairly. Good day." The Japanese woman marched out the room.

"That snake..." She mumbled a few insults under her breath. Picking up her telephone, she summoned Yuri.

Five minutes later Yuri barged in.

"Sit down." As the light blonde settled down his mother handed him the papers.

"What?! Mom , she can't -" He stared at the pictures "She'll ruin our company name and our family and-"

"I know that's why I've thought of this." Her eyes darkened and a smile danced on her face.

Twisted

Twisted

Twisted

Leon sat on a plane with a sleeping mask on trying to recharge from his early morning wake up at 2 A.M. to catch a flight back to Japan to visit family.

His French family lived there in Japan away from France because it reminded them of too much lose in the past . Having found Japan as a suitable and quiet place to live, The French family lingered without much trouble.

Two hours into his flight he heard sniffling to his left. He turned to his right . *Sniffle* *sniffle*.

He tossed to the left and finally removed his sleeping mask rather harshly to find an younger woman about her early twenties watching a sad drama. Pulling out his handkerchief , he handed it to this sobbing woman.

"Why, thank you."

He nodded in return and noticed her facial features. _She kinda has my silver hair?! The nose ..._ He shook his head ._ Maybe I'm going crazy. _

After a while Leon felt better after his nap. A flight attendant asked if he or the young woman wanted a beverage.

"Coffee ,please." replied the misty, blued woman.

"And for you sir?"

"Water will do fine."

The attendant turned around and served the woman her coffee and he his water. They were landing soon and Leon was ready to jump out of this plane.

"Please unbuckle and line up carefully as we exit the plane." The pilot spoke over the intercom.

"Thank you for the handkerchief. I don't really want to give you this dirty though."

"It's alright."

She handed him the piece of soft clothe and grabbed their small bags and left.

Leon walked out to be greeted by his mother. As they turned around. The young woman walked by without them knowing.

Together mother and son leave the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon walked inside his house , but the lights were out.

"Why is it so dark?"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Leon! Happy birthday to you!"

His father appeared in a party hat and a cake with several candles.

"Blow it out!" his mother urged him. Blowing them out , He smiled as the lights flipped on.

"I'm,...Going to head up stairs." Leon walked up the rather large staircase.

"He's better now after 'it' happened." Miss Odette Leroy said.

Her husband, Betrand Leroy, nodded. "Well, I'm glad."

His wife smiled back at him .

T  
T  
T

Leon threw his bag on the bed sheeted with a grey bed sheet and a blue,grey, and black comforter. The pillows displaying each color with it. The silver haired man pulled out a photograph of himself and a younge woman. Smiles were as bright as day. Happiness as visible as the sun.

HIs eyes deepened to a melancholic grey. The woman with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that could cause everyone to stare, was already gone in his distant past.

_I'll unpack._ He hoped to clear that off his mind. Retrieving his bag , he unzipped the blue and white bag. HIs eyes widened.

_When did I carry lip balm? Perfume?A pink scarf?_

Digging threw the bag, he flashed back.

_That lady on the plane had the same bag... this must be hers._ Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose. He tried to get his mind off of one thing and it just led him to another.

_Coffee will help._

Gliding down the staircase, his house maid saw him.

"Why are you up so late, Master Leroy?"

"I haven't adjusted yet. Coffee will be needed."

The older maid grinned at him and grabbed him a mug.

Leon poured the steamy substance and took a scoop of salt and _plop into the mug._

'' ..."

Leon was already drinking his salty coffee.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

Leon continued to drink his coffee.

"Wait, You put salt in instead of sugar."

"Oh, It's fine." He smiled politely and headed back up stairs. Sitting down in his chair , he frowned as he thought back.

_Coming back to Japan..._

_"How are your taste buds?" His friend ,Jethro inquired._

_"Everything taste bitter." Leon stated uneasily._

_'' Ever since Celestia..."_

_"Ever since... yes."_

_His friend sighed "Hopefully your ssense of taste comes back."_

_"It doesn't matter anymore." He bitterly bit at him._

_"Leon," Jethro knew if he said anymore his friend will argue or scoff or something similar. Therefore he just patted his shoulder and left him with a "Good luck."_

_End of flash._

Leon's interlaced fingers were under his chin as he thought of Celestia and his taste and how his parents felt about her.

_I miss you Celestia._ He called out to his picture of the hazel eyes girl.

T

T

T

Sora was walking out of her in law's house when Cynthia came running out of her car.

"Oh! Sora!" Cynthia was crying at this point.

"What's wrong?" Being the naive girl she is needed to know.

"Yuri- Yuri- He's -"

"What is it?"

"He was dribing to work and OH! He got into a car accident! Hurry we must go to the hospital!" Grabbing her hand, Cynthia pulled the purple haired girl into her car.

"Don't worry Yuri will be fine." Sora tried to comfort. The blonde nodded.

The drive was rather long and as they went closer to the hospital Cynthia grabbed Sora's phone as she looked out the window.

Arriving there, Sora ran out and asked " Where is patient Yuri Killian?!"

"Ma'am"

She turned her attention to two larger men.

"Yes?"

"He's this way."

"Thank you."

They led her to a room."Please wait here." She nodded and thw men left.

She looked at the bed and noticed that there was no one in it. Looking to the foot of the bed, She saw a pink floral top and pants. The pillow caught her attention the most. It read-

**TOKYO MENTAL HOSPITAL**

Gasping, She ran to the door.

"Help! PLeas there was a mistake! I'm not a patient! A normal person is locked in here! Help! Someone HELP!"

The empty hallway eoched the words back to her. She shook the door knob and rattled the bars . Nothing worked. She continued to yell , but no one came.

A/N: I hope you guys or girls are enjoying this. It's tough trying to fit everything like the tv show , but things might be different than the show. Who knows who the girl was on the plane?


	4. Chapter 4

Sora saw the two men from earlier come back.

"Thank God! I thought I was locked here forever!"

Another woman came in.

"I'm nurse Jang. Please calm down. You'll be alright in this hospital."

"No! I'm perfectly fine. Please let me out!"

"We cannot do that. Miss Cynthia told us specifically about your mental problems."

"What mental problems?! This is wrong! Let me out!" pushing her way through , the two men dragged her to the bed instead.

"I'll inject her now!" Nurse Jang called out.

"NO! HElP someone!" Her screams were soon muffled as the injected fluid flowed through her body.

3 days later...

She greeted Nurse Jang again.

"Here are your sleeping pills." They both smiled at one another and Miss Jang left.

Pulling out several other sleeping pills , Sora began to crush them into a powder and put it back in her pocket.

One of the two males that brought her to this room told her it was time for another meeting with Docter Amano. She followed diligently.

Heading down to the main floor , The purple haired girl saw a man walk in the men's restroom.

"Oh..."She groaned.

"What is it? "

"My stomache hurts! I need to use the restroom!" She ran into the woman's and opened all the doors.

_No one is in here. Maybe that man in the other restroom can help me!_

She gripped her stomache as she ran out.

"All of the stalls are out of order. I'll be quick I'm going to the men's!"

"Wait no! " He was too late.

T

T

T

Leon walked into Tokyo Mental Hospital to pay a visit to Jethro.

_FIrst the restoom._

T

T

T

Leon walked out of the stall and a purple haired woman came to him.

"Help me please! I'm locked up here! I need help. Can I use your phone?!" Sora begged

"I'm sorry. I-"

"NO Please. Here" Sora pulled her wedding ring off and stuffed it in his pocket as she frantically grabbed his phone and tried to call her uncle.

In moments two men came in and dragged her out .

"NO! Please help me! I'm not crazy!" She screamed at Leon.

"Leon!" Jethro called out to him.

The silver haired man still stared at Sora's screaming figure and over heard some nurses.

"She's so strange. She seems normal. Speech, every day life. It's like she really is locked up here."

"I know, but look at Sora, she must have a mental problem."

Jethro caught up to Leon.

"Jethro, Who is Sora?"

"Oh you mean Sora Killian? Her mother in law said she's been having mental problems and brought her here. Why?"

"Something just didn't seem right."

The Japanese girl was back in her room.

"I'm sorry for causing such trouble. Please drink a cup of coffee before you go back to work."

The men looked at each other.

"Okay" said one.

Sora poured the brown substance and added sugar and pulled out the powdered sleeping pills and poured that into the coffee and mixed it.

"Here you are." She smiled at them as they drank without ease.

3 hours later...

_He's both asleep._ Stepping out of her room and grabbed the man's key card and ran to the gate. Scanning his carded , the gate opened.

Sora made it to a locker room and stole a coat and saw an old lady in a wheel chair. She pushed the lady for a cover.

_Oh crap... the other guy didn't fall asleep._ She inwardly hoped that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Hey , why are you out here?!"

Sora booked it out of the hospital and ran into a tree filled area . _It's pouring out here._ The rain beat down on her and the pursuer.

"Wait!"

The girl didn't look back and kept running.

T

T

T

Leon was driving his black sports car.

"Gosh it's really coming down."

Sora kept running . The area she was running through now was getting thinner and as she was about to run she slipped on the edge and rolled down the hill. There was no time for her to scream , because as she rolled down her head bashed against a rock and everything went black as she rolled onto the road.

"What the-" The French man stepped on his brakes as he saw a body lying in the rain on the road.

He went and picked her up."Hey! Hey! Are you okay? Look at me!" He looked around frantically and put her in his car._ It's the woman from the mental hospital. She escaped._ The thought of her screaming for help raced into his mind.

"WIll she be alright?" Leon inquired the nurse.

"Yes It's just a little damage to her head."

Leon put his hand in his pocket and felt a cold piece in his pocket. He pulled out a wedding ring and another image flashed throught his mind. A girl begging for his phone .

_How did she put it in here?_ He stared at her and grabbed her left hand and gently slid it back on. His phone began to buzz. "Excuse me." Leon said to the nurse.

He stepped outside.

Sora's eyes began to flutter open.

"Where am I?"

"Oh you're at Medical Help Hospital. Your husband is outside. Oh here he comes now."

"How are you feeling?"

Sora looked down at her ring and back at Leon who awaited her answer.

"I Don't know , Honey."

"What did you call me?"

"Ho-Ney."

"I'm not - We're not-" He sighed. " I don't know you. Why did you run away from the mental hospital?"

"What hospital?... I don't know."

Leon furrowed his brows. "What do you mean you don't know?" his voice stern.

"I-I-I can't remember anything. I feel like an empty can." The girl on the hospital bed began to tear up."Honey,..."

"I'm not your husband!" Leon turned around and ran his hands through his hair.

"I wanna go to our house." Sora stated.

"Our house?" Leon scoffed and half laughed at her.

"Yes."

"Okay let's go to our house."

They entered the black car and pulled up to Tokyo Mental Hospital. Sora looked at the sign and images flashed through her mind. Immediately she wrapped her arms around Leon's in fear of having to go to this terrible place.

"What?" He groaned.

"I'm scared and I- I don't know why. I have a bad feeling."

He opened his mouth to say something and thought over everything. _She lost her memory. Was she really locked up here?_

"Okay." And off they went.

"Where are we going?"

"To my friend's place. No one's there just stay there for the night."

"Will you be with me?"

Leon looked at her if she were joking , but her eyes shown signs of confusion. _She's like a lamb with sheperd._ He realized , he must help her at least find her family. He narrowed his eyes as to the thought of what kind of person locks a sane person in a mental hospital?

The road was long and Sora had fallen asleep.

"Why were you there?" Leon questioned the sleeping figure.

He turned into a drive way of a cozy house._ Help me unlock your past and find your way again._ His grey eyes stared at her innocent sleeping face.

He knew something was already twisted.

A/N: Yawn it's 1:39 A.M. where i am so yeah ...


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Sora, wake up."

The Japanese girl woke up to the gentle shaking Leon caused.

"That's my name?"

He quirked a brow.

"I'm Sora?"

"Yes, now please get out."

Obeying, she got out of the fancy car and into the cold night air. They walked toward the cozy little house.

"Waht is my full name?"

He sighed. "It's Sora Killian. You're married to Yuri Killian. That is all I know. So please don't ask any more questions."

"Thank you."

Leon froze. "Pardon."

"Thank you for your care. If it weren't for you I'd be in trouble."

"You're welcome."

He led her to a rather luxurious living room.

"Sit here and I'll try to make soup."

She nodded at him and took a seat on the sofa.

The French man took off his coat and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves. His tie was loosened and his top shirt buttons unbuttoned. He washed his hands and began pulling out ingredients. He was already half way finished when Sora noticed the noodles he used to make Miso soup.

"Don't use those. It'll make the noodles dry."

"How do you know?" Leon questioned.

"Just look feel it."

He did just that.

"Something tells me to use this one." She picked up a bundle of uncooked noodles.

"Those are from the Naegino's noodle shop."

"Oh..."

"Have you ever been there?"

"I don't know."

Leon winced. COuld she be pretending? Or is this for real?

He couldn't quite fathom.

Sora took a sip of the soup.

"Mmm..." She sighed a contented sigh. "Oh, would you like to try?"

His eyes softened when he saw Celestia in her face.

_"Leon! Can you please grab strawberries?!" The hazel eyed girl called out as she frosted a cake._

_"Of course, but is this for me?" He gestured toward the cake._

_"It's for your mom. I know even if she may not approve of us we can at least show some love."_

_He smiled at her. She smiled back , but took some frosting and spattered it across his face. He , Being caught off guard , stood there in shock , but soon joined in. The silver haired man put some on her face._

_"I bet you it taste sweet." He placed some of the frosting on her lips ,and he then lavished them._

Tears formed in his eyes as he continued to stare at Sora.

"Mr..."

"Leon," He replied ."Call me Leon."

"Ahhh Leon, do you want to taste it?"

He nodded.

She fed him a spoonful .

"So?"

"Um... I -I can't tell."

"What?"

"I mean It taste great. Should there really be any insults about it? I mean I cooked it."

"I helped you pick out the better noodles!"

They both laughed.

_I'm laughing?_ _It's been too long._

They ate dinner in silence.

Sora took a step outside and thought about how this could of happened.

"Hey, I called the police station and they found your family we'll visit them tomorrow okay?"

She just nodded.

"Let's go inside."

Leon helped her inside.

_Click click_ the man's camera sounded as he snapped photos of Sora and Leon.

"Director," The man called Cynthia.

"These pictures you sent me, keep it up. I have plans in the future." Cynthia grinned.

"Mother, will Sora be okay ?"

"Of course you baby. Your wife is safe."

"Thank God!"

"We'll pick her up tomorrow." She groaned.

T

T

T

They sat in the police station. Sora fidgeted nervously. Leon stood up . Quickly she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me."

He stared at her worried eyes. "I'm just getting water." She released him.

"Sorry."

"Sora! "

"My daughter in law!"

Cynthia and Yuri grabbed her arms and greeted her in a way that frightened her.

"I missed you so much." Yuri higged her.

"Who-WHo are you?"

"What do you mean? He's your husband." Cynthia said slight bitterly.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Sora's family?"

"I'm her husband . What do you think?"

"I'm sorry to ask this , but could I have proof?"

Yuri pulled out his wallet which beheld Sora and Yuri's wedding picture.

"Is this enough?"

"Thank you."

The purple haired girl stared at Leon for help, but he had no power over this portion.

"I-I want to stay here with Leon." Sora broke through.

"What?! We came all the way here for you and you ask to stay with this stranger?!"

Sora teared up. "I'm scared."

"Sora, please it's your family." Leon comforted."They'll help you find who you are."

Wiping her tears, she nodded.

"Come ,wife , let's go home."

They walked her out, but Sora looked back at Leon. He too stared back as if they messed up fate.

_Could her mother in law put her in the mental hospital?_

_Can't be if Yuri loves her so much. But why is she so unsure? Besides being able to find people to recollect your past, She seemed unfit for that family portrait._

Leon sighed. He walked out and talked to Cynthia.

"Oh thank you for helping my daughter."

"It was no problem at all. I hope you can help her regain her memory."

"Of course. Good day , ."

He nodded and stared at the Japanese girl's scared face.

The car turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Honey, I'm so glad we have you back home. I was so worried about you!" Yuri's face was beaming. I'm going to be a better husband. I promise."

Sora just stared at him and didn't say a word. _If i'm married to Yuri than who's Leon to me?_

Cynthia gave a few compliments and gestures and signs of love. _You lucky wench._

T

T

T

Leon was entering his house door.

''Where have you been?" His mother's dark circles showed against her light skin.

"Something happened and I had to help."

" , I'm just glad you're back home." her tender smile appeared.

He was already up the staircase .

Throwing his coat on the bed, he took a seat on his swivel chair. Leon pulled out a photo of Celesetia.

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Of course. Do you have the cake?"_

_Celestia nodded. She had made a strawberry cake for his mother's birthday, and they were on their way to her house._

_Half way to 's house, when something shined into Leon's eyes. Headlights coming from the left side rammed into the driver side. The collision caused Leon's car to hit a streetlight . A few minutes later sirens and lights came closer. The rescue squad tried to open the doors , but they were jammed and locked. Leon, gaining conscience, turned over to Celestia._

_"Celestia." He said as loudly as possible. "Wake up."_

_He himself could barely move his arm or head to turn and shake her._

_"Celestia wake up!"_

_Blood staned her pink dress and her beautiful face. The red liquid dripped from Leon's head as it made a larger stream._

_He then unlocked the doors._

Leon threw the photo across the room. Bitterness surged through his body as he thought of her.

"Everythings bitter." But he recalled a certain woman of about 25.

"I-I-I'm scared and I don't know why." A woman stuttered

The French man sighed. "You're the toughest mystery to unfold." he said as he thought about Sora.

A burst of the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh my!" His mother saw the broken glass and picture frame and at Leon. He was relaxed as he leaned back into his chair.

"Leon, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry . I am just frustrated."

"We can talk about it." His mother suggested. Leon gave her a knowing look and sighed.

"Alright."

He told of Sora and the events that happened in that fateful night. Or was it really fate?

"You'll be alright." Odette assured him."It's none of your business any way and I know how you feel about getting into other's business."

He nodded.

"Get some rest." She left the room in an elegant manner.

T

T

T

Sora was quietly sitting, as her mother in law and husband ate dinner with her. She barely listened to what was occurring during dinner because of the unstoppable thoughts about the unknown stranger that had helped her. Quietly, she went into her bedroom and closed her eyes. _I don't undedrstand._ Tears slipped through. _Who was I? Where are my real parents? What happens to Leon?_ She was standing in a bedroom which her husband said was theirs. Sora plainly looked at the finely carved dresser and vanity. The bed was sheeted with a fine wooven blanket imported from Europe and several soft expensive pillows. Making her way to the window, The night sir swayed her hair as she pryed the rarely opened window back. A deep breath escaped her. _ Maybe I don't have to worry. Maybe I do belong here. _As soon as the thought drifted away, Yuri wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped in surprise.

"I'm glade you're back home." He sighed contentedly." I'm actually happy you don't remember anything."

Her eyes widened in fear. _What happened before?_ Her body was now shaking. _Did Yuri do something to me? How about my mother in law? What's going to happen?_

Yuri was smiling as he hugged his wife not caring how much her body shook.

"I love you." He mumbled." But I need my sleep." He squirmed his way under the covers and mumbled something about being a good husband, but she tuned out his nonesense. Continuing to breathe the cool air.

"Honey, Shut the window."

Sora staring at the blonde ,but proceeded. The purple haired woman walked toward the bed. Yuri was already alseep when she crawled onto the edge of the bed as far away from Yuri as possible.

"I wish Leon were here to help."

At the moment, she still only trusted Leon. Though he was a stranger, he helped her . More tears found their way . _I feel so miserable. Leon...where are you?_


End file.
